Can't fight this feeling x
by Gleeeekieee-Shauna
Summary: Puck is dating Rachel, Quinn dating Finn. But what would happen if it was the other way around but in secret. Could anything so bad happen? x Sorry crap summary but read pretty please :D x x x x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first proper story, so please be nice. I just randomly thought of this idea, so sorry if it's not that good. Oh and I'm not too good with writing 3rd person, so I will write 1st Person and say who's point of view it is (: Please read and review.. x

Chapter 1:

Rachel's POV:

I woke with the sound of my alarm and pulled off my eye mask. I yawned and stretched, today was a new day, a day I would get closer to been a star. I got up at 6am as usual and had a protein shake. After working out, I showered and got dressed into a plaited skirt and a white tank top. "Good Bye", I called, leaving my house and headed for school.

I stood at my locker, searching for my book, I must have forgotten it. I groaned as I heard a heavy footstep stop behind me. I nervously turned around to be face to face with Puck, who was holding a big red slushie. I gulped as he threw the cold iced drink on top of me. He sighed and continued on walking. I stood shaking, my mouth opened, the red ice dripping off me. I should be use to all this by now.

"Another slushie attack?", Mercedes asked walking into the bathroom with Tina. I nodded flatly, "Need any help?", Tina asked smiling. "Please, it won't come out of my hair", I sighed dabbing my top with the wet tissue. "Thanks", I said smiling when I was clear of red slush. "Are you going to rehearsals?", Mercedes asked as we headed out of the bathrooms. "Yeah of course, are you?". They both nodded and we went our separate ways to our class.

In practise, I stood by the piano, glancing around the room. "Come on Rachel, sing it", Mr Schuester encouraged, leaning against the wall. "Yeah come on Rachel", Finn smiled which made my heart flutter. "Okay, here it goes", I smiled, glancing down at the music sheet, I opened my mouth and the words came out softly.

"Good, now guys we have to sing like that. Thanks Rachel", Mr. Schue smiled, I blushed and took my seat beside Artie. "Okay from the top", Mr. Schuester said pointing at Brad and the he began to play the tune.

Pucks POV:

Wow, I really have to stop glaring at her.. Why was I so attracted to her, I mean she's pregnant with my kid but still. She's dating my best friend. "Okay Puck you are up", Mr. Schue said staring at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walked towards him and took the sheet. _"Sweet Caroline", _ Oh man. Here goes nothing.

As I sang, I just stared at Quinn, her smile was so sweet. She glanced back once or twice but when our eyes met, she would tighten her grip around Finns waist. When I finished, everyone clapped. "Good for your first solo", Rachel beamed. I laughed, "Ha thanks Rachel".

The bell rang signifying that class was over, we were free for the moment. Everyone left the room, Kurt with Mercedes, Tina with Artie, Finn and Quinn left hand in hand and I stood alone, pulling my jacket on. In the room was just Mr. Schue and Rachel who were standing by the piano. "Yeah but I really want to sing please", Rachel begged. "Look Rachel, you are a great singer but Mercedes need her time to shine too". I chuckled, Rachel always wanted to sing in front, I guess she was the best singer here and she was quiet pretty too. "Hey Puck", She said flatly as we left. "Oh Rachel, I'm sorry for throwing the slushie at you, they made me", I mumbled staring into her soft brown eyes. "Oh it's okay, I get it", She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. I smiled, she was sort of cute. "Hmm so you can sing well", She grinned. I cringed, "I guess I can.. But not as good as you". Her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she glanced down at the tiled floor. "Maybe we should practise together", she smiled. I nodded, "Yeah after school. I mean", I said. "Hmm yeah sure, want to start tomorrow?", Rachel asked. I nodded, sure football training wasn't on until Mondays. "Okay well can't wait", Rachel smiled and walked off. I stood their alone in the empty hallways, Maybe seeing Rachel would make Quinn jealous. This could start off something good..

_Sorry if it's kind of crap, but I will get into it more next chapter!, Please rate (: x_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, well here is chapter two.. Hopefully it's better... ha x

Chapter two:

Quinn's POV:

Pregnant life really sucks, I miss the cheerio's so much. I mean I hate not wearing the uniform, I feel so . . Naked or something. Oh and I'm totally getting bigger, its a matter of days until my Parents find out. I glanced at Finn who was smiling to himself. "Hey", I mouthed smiling to him. He just smiled back and continued on staring out the window. I looked up at Mr. Schue and Puck who were talking at the top of the rehearsal room. I sighed, why did the baby have to be Pucks. I wish it was Finns then it wouldn't be so hard. I glanced back at Puck who was now staring down at me, with a huge grin across his face. "Okay, we are going to sing a pop song, you guys like pop?", Mr. Schuester asked us, holding up white sheets. "Um, it depends on what type of song it is", Mercedes said. I shrugged as he nodded at me, I would sing anything really, just as long as I don't have to dance, I do not want to hurl.

When bell rang, I grabbed my bag and ushered it onto my shoulder, I headed out slowly out of the room behind Finn. "I love you", He whispered, kissing my forehead. "I love you too", I replied. He smiled happily and took hold of my hand. I stopped in my tracks and gasped. "Is Puck dating Rachel?", Finn asked staring at me. "Umm, I guess. Look at them!", I mumbled shocked, as Puck began to kiss the brunette. "Oh my god", I whispered under my breath, Why the hell was their a lump forming in my throat. And why would he choose her!?.

Finns POV:

I sat up panting, I glanced at the alarm clock, the neon green lights told me it was 4am. I groaned and ran my hand through my messy hair, why did I keep picturing Puck and Rachel making out?. I lay back down and closed my eyes, I could just hear her voice when I began to doze off. Her wonderful voice, she had pretty eyes too. I sat back up, why the hell was I thinking of Rachel like this, I am dating Quinn who is pregnant with my baby. God life is so complicated!. Ever since that kiss in the bowling alley, Rachel has always been on my mind. I pulled myself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen, I needed a drink.

"Hey are you awake?", Quinn asked in a tiny whisper. "Um yeah, I am answering the phone silly. What's wrong?", I asked groggily sitting down onto my bed. "I can't sleep", She murmured. I nodded, "Me too". "Look I better go, my head kind of hurts", She said and then the phone line died. I lay back down and turned onto my side. I needed to do something about this, I can't hold it inside anymore.. I have to talk to Rachel.

Pucks POV:

I grabbed my bag and headed out to school.

"Good morning beautiful", I smiled kissing Rachel softly on the lips as she sat down beside me in Glee practise. "Hiya Puck", she smiled taking my hand. I glanced over to Quinn who was gawping at our hands, why did she look so shocked. I smiled to myself and turned to Rachel and kissed her again.

"Okay, we need couples", Mr. Schue said leaning against the black piano. "I pick Rachel", I said quickly. Mr Schue just gulped, "Okay, Rachel and Puck". "Em Artie", Tina said loudly. "Mercedes", Kurt joined and Quinn took Finn. Brittany was with Santana. "Okay we are doing a love song. I will put some slips of paper which have the name of a love song duet on them into a hat, one from each couple will take one from the hat and then that is the song you must perform together". I sighed, this should be easy, I should let Rachel pick.

"Endless love", she squealed running towards me. I pressed my lips together, She ran and hugged me tightly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I laughed, I took a short glance towards Finn and Quinn, they were staring at us. I smiled, this was totally working. I wonder how far this could go before Quinn will be crawling to me.

We were practising our duet, Rachel really into it. She stared dreamily into my eyes. When we were interrupted by Finn. "Rachel may I um.. Eh talk to you, please", He said glancing awkwardly at the ground. "Um, sure, what is it?", She asked smiling. "Can we talk outside, it's something um. Let's just talk", He stammered his cheeks turning red...

_Okay .. Kind of crap but any who, please read and review Please!!.... It will get better, I promise! :D x_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ... Okay well here's chapter three... x :D

Rachel's POV: 

I followed Finn out of the rehearsal room and into the empty hallway. Mr Schue was way to busy with the duets to notice our disappearance. "You are dating Puck?", He shot curious when I closed the door, glancing into my eyes. I gulped, "Um yeah I guess so. Why is that bothering you?", I replied raising my eye brow. "Look Rachel, Em", He mumbled, placing his hand on my shoulder. His touch sending a electric shock through my body. My heart hammered, why was I reacting to his touch?. "Rachel, please you can't stay with Puck", He spat, like word vomit. "Oh why?", I asked my cheeks turning red. "He'll last a couple of days that's all. Come on Rach you could do so much better", Finn replied smiling. I smiled, he was right, I could. I wanted him I always have. But there was no point now, I hadn't a chance especially that his pretty girlfriend is pregnant.. "Finn I haven't a chance with the guy I want to be with, my hope is gone", I said softly, staring at the ground. "Look, are you doing anything on Friday night?, Maybe we could go to the movies or something. Just to get away from everything, because I'm so tired with all the Pregnant stuff", He said smiling. My heart fluttered, "Sure.. But what will I tell Puck, I can't tell him I am going out to the Movies with you, he will be like thinking its weird", I stammered. "Hmmm, I'll sort that out. Don't worry", He replied with a grin. "Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?", I asked before we returned to the classroom. "Em Yeah it is", He replied flatly. I opened the door to the classroom which was full of noise, everyone was practising their song and my heart was hammering, just standing close to him. I returned to Puck who had big questioning eyes.

Quinn POV:

"Where did you go?", I asked as Finn shuffled towards me. "Oh I was just talking to Rachel", Finn replied nervously, "Okay well come on we need to practise", I smiled leaning my hand against his toned chest. He awkwardly smiled and we looked at our music sheets. We were singing, You're the one that I want.

"I'm so tired", I groaned sitting down on the plastic chair. I placed my hand over my bump and closed my eyes. "Are you alright?", Puck asked. "Kind of", I replied. "Oh is it the baby?, are you okay?", Puck panicked. I groaned opening my eyes, "Puck, the baby is fine". His face relaxed and he took a seat beside me. "I didn't know you were into Rachel", I said glancing at him. "Oh well she is a great singer", He replied. "Hmm", I whispered. "Why are you shocked?", He chuckled nudging my arm. "No, I'm just confused why you chose her, I mean you use to throw your slushie at her", I added. "So?, I like her now", He smiled to himself. I just nodded and glanced across the room, Mercedes and Kurt were performing with Mr Schuester. "I'm so tired", I laughed. "Yeah?, why don't you go to the nurse, ask can you use the bed in there?", Puck smiled. "Ha, If I fell asleep now, I won't be able to wake up. Been pregnant makes you really tired and hungry", I sighed. He smiled, "I'm sorry for getting you pregnant", He whispered. "It's okay", I laughed. "So", He said flatly grinning.

Finns POV:

"Yeah Quinn, I can't come over on Friday, I have to go out with my Mom", I said throwing a sponge ball up in the air and catching it. "Oh really, Man.. I was looking forward to you coming over. I might have to do that babysitting job then", She replied flatly and then in the background her Mom called. "I got to go, I'll text you later", She said and the line went dead. I placed my phone down and paced the room. I had to go to Rachel's and tell her about my plan. I had an idea on how to tell Puck.

"Oh hey!", Rachel squealed opening the door. I smiled, she looked so pretty, wearing a red dress. "Can I come in?", I asked nervously. "Sure, come on", She giggled opening the wooden door wider. I stepped inside her warm house and she ushered me into her sitting room. "It's okay, my Dad's aren't home", She laughed sitting down beside me on the black sofa. "Cool, I came over to tell you I told Quinn I was going out with my Mom on Friday night", I said watching her twirl a strand of her brown hair around her finger. "Good idea, I might tell Puck I have to go visit my aunt in the east", she giggled flicking her hair over her right shoulder. I shivered when I smelled her scented shampoo. "I can't wait", I sighed softly, she smiled, "What?". "Oh nothing. Ha", I said turning red. "Okay look I better go!", I said standing up. I headed out into the hall and she followed. "I'll talk to you later Finn", She said hugging me tightly. "Bye", I whispered and left her house.

Pucks POV:

I threw my phone down onto my bed and glanced at the clock. It was 10pm and I was tired, which was not like me. I headed downstairs into the kitchen, nobody was home as usual. I went to the kitchen and took a drink from the fridge. As I sipped down the cold liquid I closed my eyes, images of Quinn smiling ran through my mind. My heart thumped thinking of her. I had to work harder on her and Finn to split up.

"Hello", I answered casually, leaning against the wall. "Hey Puck, its Rachel. I just wanted to let you know, I can't make it on Friday night. I have to visit my aunt", Rachel's voice sang. I nodded, "Okay, have fun. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow", I said and hung up. I needed Quinn, I needed to hear her voice, to see her soft smile. I ran my hand through my Mohawk. "Why cant this be easy?", I asked the air. I sat down on my bed holding my head in my hands. I needed to do stuff with Quinn, I need to get with her and be a Dad to my baby. I can't let Finn take that part..

_Okay so chapter three, I hope it's okay and seems interesting Ha. Please review pretty please that would mean a lot! (: xx_


End file.
